Forum:Sir Harold
In some games I have seen Sir Harold the Knight temporarily gain strange new abilities. Here is the latest example, where he appeared for hire with four pages of arbitrary powers. * He was a fantastic unit, with mana upkeep. Couldn't figure out the realm. Warlord and Crusade had no effect, though he still gained combat experience. * When he used Create Outpost, he formed a High Men settlement (1000 Haroldlings!) and disappeared. I would need a break, too... * Web Spell and Fireball Spell were able to be cast in combat in that order. * Tested Land Corruption. Doesn't appear to have been fully implemented; supposedly corrupts a tile if the unit remains there for a full turn. I might make a page for this ability just for the hell of it, though. Spearman D92-R (talk) 14:36, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :I once had a Galley with all those abilities. It was built by a Draconian city. It also happens to me from time to time that heroes get corrupted. But in this case their attributes were altered too (e.g. a Brax with 50 shields in the infobox, but he fought like he had 0 shields) RJAK (talk) 17:47, October 7, 2013 (UTC) ::I've seen this happen often enough in version 1.31, which is what I assume you're playing. After a while the game usually crashes. Kyrub fixed it. It never happens in his Insectide patch. I like Serena (talk) 18:18, October 7, 2013 (UTC) ::: Well, I just thought it was more funny than threatening. Harold the Legendary Invisible, Wall-Crushing, Plane-Shifting, Life-Stealing, Outpost-Building, Corruption-Spreading, Purifying, Holy, Regenerating Undead Long-Range Knight. Spearman D92-R (talk) 18:53, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :::: Yeah. I also considered it cool the first and second time it happened, and tried to make use of it. Disappointingly the game crashed. After that I found that it meant that my careful efforts to steer the game where I wanted came to naught. The best chance would be to ditch the hero in the hope the game would not crash. Usually the game would crash anyway, so I came to dread that first signal that something was wrong. I like Serena (talk) 20:35, October 7, 2013 (UTC) ::I have heard of it happening, but until now it was only with Sir Harold (and I had never seen that). Was this from a summon or a hero (Sir Harold) that you already had or does it only happen if/when he offers his services. Or, it almost sounds like it might be a random event that happens to him at some point in the game?! Although, if Kyrub fixed it...hmm, that means it was bad code somewhere, right? I was going to ask if it caused any problems with the game, but ILSe covered that. ::Since it is part of 1.31 it probably needs at least a section on Sir Harold's page. MysticX2 (talk) 21:29, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :::I've had it happening with various heroes in varying circumstances. I expect it's part of the Call Lightning bug or the Animate Dead bug, both of which corrupt the game. Once an opponent has either of those spells, the game will crash sooner rather than later. The corruption can take any form. This is just one of them. I like Serena (talk) 21:35, October 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::WAIT, WHAT?! If an opponent gains the Call Lightning spell or the Animate Dead spell the game will crash?! I totally missed that! MysticX2 (talk) 21:40, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::Yep. Usually you won't know that is the cause of the crash, since it can happen when opponents fight each other. The game will just crash at the end of your turn. But at least each time an opponent uses Call Lightning against you, there is a significant chance the game will crash. In those cases you can tell that is the reason. I like Serena (talk) 21:54, October 7, 2013 (UTC) HE'S A SPY!! Sent by the AI to crash the game when you are doing well. :D OK, so this glitch can happen to any hero in version 1.31 IF an AI controlled wizard gets/uses one of those spells, or is there a reason that it seems to happen more with Sir Harold? Is Magic Vortex the same glitch or is that something different? MysticX2 (talk) 10:43, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Tis a very old bug, I believe it to be described at Simpson's FAQ. It happens on many heros and units, and has the same origin as "trir" and "en" units - game data corruption. Call lighting, Magic Vortex, etc. yeah. I usually unpack my backup copy of the game when that happens. P.S. never heard of Land Corruption ability. Make a page for it, apparently an unimplemented abiity which has leftovers in the code, so nice! Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn Princess (talk) 16:41, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :Pulling back an earlier copy does not help. When one of your opponents has, or is going to have, one of the end-of-game spells, the game is going to crash. The only thing you can do is edit the save game and remove the relevant spells from the repertoire of your opponents. After doing that you can play with your super charged hero. :) :And yeah. Land Corruption. It even has a help entry: "Land corruption allows the unit to corrupt any overland square that it remains on for an entire turn." I wonder if it actually works. I like Serena (talk) 18:45, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Which spells cause this issue, exactly? Any speculation as to what it is about them? Also I wouldn't have thought that when two AIs engage, that Call Lightning and Animate Dead are actually cast. I figured that AI combats are resolved by "strategic combat only" where the wizards' skill is automatically deducted from the mana budget (helping to calculate odds of a side winning and its losses) rather than actual combat spells be used. --Spearman D92-R (talk) 06:20, August 12, 2014 (UTC) : Well, Insecticide mentions fixes for data corruption with Magic Vortex and Animate Dead (also that it still crashes the game if cast with >6 units dead). Call Lightning is mentioned on this wiki. I suspect there are others, since I think you're right about the AI always using strategic combat. Yramrag (talk) 08:14, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :: I think one could only corrupt the game data in when player engages wizard- AI-vs-AI battles would probably not trigger it. This would also afford a measure of control over it at this stage since you can drain enemy mana reserves and/or turn on strategic combat yourself, after all --Spearman D92-R (talk) 19:43, August 12, 2014 (UTC) ::: After Kyrub had fixed the Magic Vortex and Animated Dead spells, he thought the mysterious Call Lightning bug was still left. However, I tested it, and could not reproduce the bug any more, to Kyrub's surprise. It's in a thread somewhere on RB. I like Serena (talk) 22:15, August 12, 2014 (UTC)